


The Things You Say Too Quietly

by scattered_crystal_skies



Series: MonochRomance [1]
Category: Mogeko | Funamusea, 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden
Genre: Etihw goes by female pronouns but is officially genderless, F/M, Fluff, For a Friend, Other, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scattered_crystal_skies/pseuds/scattered_crystal_skies
Summary: Years had passed since the invasion of the Flame World and the defeat of Ivlis and his subordinates. Peace had been restored and the Gray Garden once more thrived in comfort and happiness. The worlds respective rulers had gotten a lot closer since then, Kcalb the devil remained soft spoken and easily embarrassed and Etihw only got more cheerful. It was still quite amusing to see the former enemies so inseparable...





	The Things You Say Too Quietly

_ The Things You Say Too Quietly _

EtiCalb

 

.

 

 

Years had passed since the invasion of the Flame World and the defeat of Ivlis and his subordinates. Peace had been restored and the Gray Garden once more thrived in comfort and happiness. The worlds respective rulers had gotten a lot closer since then, Kcalb the devil remained soft spoken and easily embarrassed and Etihw only got more cheerful. It was still quite amusing to see the former enemies so inseparable.  

It was yet another quiet day, the sun shone high in the crisp blue sky and the birds sang songs into the wind. A soft content humming could be heard from the beaches on the coast, the god sat on a blanket by the shore smiling as she watched the waves go back and forth, pulling sand into the current. Her black hair fluttered in the wind and the sun reflect off her pale skin. Etihw didn’t do this often, but she’d had the urge to visit the beach today, even if she wouldn’t swim or sunbathe, the silence and the calm around her was reassurance that her creation hadn’t been a mistake or a mockery as the air-headed flame devil had said during his attempt to plunder the paradise.

She hadn’t noticed her devil walking towards her until she heard the sand crunch under his heels. Kcalb walked up to her, hesitating for a moment before sitting beside her.

“Hey,” she greeted calmly, looking at him once he was seated, she wasn’t surprised his jack still remained tied over his shoulders, he never took it off really, aside from when he went to bed of course. His white irises met her, he gave her a brief nod.

“…Hello.. what are you doing all the way out here?” He asked, awkwardly trying to cross his legs and look the slightest bit casual. He was failing.

“Just relaxing y’know. You should try it sometimes.” The god joked, watching the change in the devil’s expression, his eyebrows furrowed and he huffed a little. “Stop that..” He muttered in reply.

Etihw chuckled, he never failed to amuse her. “I’m just kidding,” she shifted around, moving her body so she could see him better.

“…”

His silence didn’t offend or intrigue her, she was more than used to Kcalb’s lack of words and conversational skills. Even after all these years, he’s still bad with small talk.

“Hey, can I ask you a question?” Kcalb blinked, looking towards the god, who had once more turned to gaze at the gently moving waves ahead. Her voice had softened and without much of a warning she laid herself down, her head resting in his lap, causing his white skin to flush pink.

“….Ku… What?”

“Do you ever think about the ocean?” She asked, looking up at him, waiting for his answer and listening to the sounds of nature. He blinked again, not really sure why she asked such a specific question, or how he should answer.

“No… Not really, why?”

Her eyes averted, yet she didn’t move and she paused for a moment, not speaking for just a second. “It… reminds me of you.”

His cheeks had darkened.

“Me??? Why???”

Etihw’s eye lids closed, she ran her hand through her bangs, brushing them out of her face. His shadow stopped the sun from bothering her.

“It’s quiet, yet loud… it’s both beautiful and destructive.”

He listened, but the comparisons made him feel a little embarrassed.

“It’s wonderful really, don’t you think, Kcalb?” She mused, her eyes opened again and a smile formed on her face. This was nice, in her opinion at least, sure they were always together, but normally they just played games and ate sweet things. It never seemed like they spent quality time together like this, at least not as often as she’d like.

“… Well, if that’s what y-you think..” He muttered, she laughed, leaning up to ruffle his hair.

“Ufu… you’re so flustered.”

“Stop that…”

“What a cutie.”

“Eti.. Stop..”

Etihw giggled, pleased, Kcalb huffed again, muttering something under his breath. She hadn’t heard, which was good, he’d be even more embarrassed if she had. This was fine the way it was, it was just them and the ocean, the sky, and the silence.

A small pleasant slice of paradise.

And as for Kcalb’s unheard words, they were something along the lines of “I love you.”


End file.
